Jon Pertwee
Jon Pertwee was an English actor, best known for his comic roles and for playing the lead role in Doctor Who. Biography Born in Chelsea, he began his career in cabaret entertainment and joined the Navy, during which time he appeared in the wildly popular radio series The Navy Lark. This lead to him becoming well-known as a comedy actor, including several roles in the Carry On series. He also provided voices for the films The Water Babies and Womblin' On. In 1969, Pertwee took on the role for which he would be best remembered, succeeding Patrick Troughton as The Doctor in Doctor Who. He remained in the role until 1974 and was praised by both fans and critics. He would later play another memorable long-running role, as the scarecrow Worzel Gummidge in the popular children's program of the same name. Pertwee worked until his death, playing comic and character roles in various productions, as well as returning several times to the role of The Doctor. Pertwee passed away in 1996. He was the father of actor Sean Pertwee and brother of Bill Pertwee. Singing Pertwee had a wide spanning singing career including several children's albums and appearances in stage musicals, beginning with My Fair Lady where he was the first actor to play Alfred Doolittle on the West End stage and the following year was Marcus Lycus in the original West End cast of A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum, a role which he was to reprise in the film version when troubles ensued with Phil Silvers, but these were resolved and Pertwee was given the smaller, non-singing role of Crassus. In 1966 he contributed to the album Children's Favourites and released Wonderful Children's Songs in 1972 with June Whitfield, as well as voicing the musical lobster Jock in The Water Babies. His final musical performance was in the stage musical Scrooge as Jacob Marley's ghost, where he spoke-sang his solo number. Film I've Gotta Horse (1966) *You've Gotta Look the Part (contains solo lines) The Water Babies (1978) *High Cockalorum (duet) *High Cockalorum (reprise) *High Cockalorum (second reprise) Television Doctor Who (1971) *La Donna Mobilé (solo) *I Don't Wanna Set the World on Fire (solo) *Venusian Lullaby (solo) *I Do Like to Be Beside the Seaside (solo) Stage My Fair Lady (1962) *With a Little Bit of Luck (contains solo lines) *With a Little Bit of Luck (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Get Me to the Church On Time (contains solo lines) A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum (1963) *Everybody Ought to Have a Maid (contains solo lines) *Comedy Tonight (reprise) (contains solo lines) Irene (1976) *They Go Wild, Simply Wild (contains solo lines) *Stepping on Butterflies (contains solo lines) *We're Getting Away With It (contains solo lines) *You Made Me Love You (reprise) (duet) Worzel Gummidge: The Musical (1981)(originated the role) *Aunt Sally's Song (duet) *Why Should She Choose a Scarecrow (solo) *A Slice o' Cake and a Cup 'o Tea (duet) *It'll Suit Us (duet) *He is Guilty! (contains solo lines) *It's Me Birthday (contains solo lines) *A Slice o' Cake and a Cup 'o Tea (reprise) Scrooge (1992)(originated the role) *Make the Most of This World (recitative) Albums Children's Favourites (1966) *The Runaway Train (solo) *Froggy Went A-Courtin (solo) *My Grandfather's Clock (solo) *Three Little Fishes (solo) *I Know An Old Lady (solo) Oliver! (1966) *Pick A Pocket Or Two (contains solo lines) *Be Back Soon (contains solo lines) *Reviewing The Situation (solo) Roger Daltrey Live (1972) *Go to the Mirror (contains solo lines) Wonderful Children's Songs (1972) *Old MacDonald Had a Farm (solo) *Big Rock Mountain (solo) *Ten in the Bed (solo) *The Old Sow (solo) *(What Shall We Do With) The Drunken Sailor? (solo) *Widdicombe Fair (solo) Who is the Doctor? (1972) *Who is the Doctor? (spoken word solo) The Noodle Doodle Man (1976) *I'm the Noodle Doodle Man (solo) Worzel Gummidge Sings (1980) *Worzel's Song (solo) *Sulking (solo) *The Scarecrow's Party (solo) *O-wor-K-wor-Dip (solo) *I Might Well See (solo) *Acting (solo) *Scarecrows on Parade (solo) *If I Was You and You Was (solo) *Singalonga Worzel (solo) *Who'd be a Scarecrow? (solo) *Oh What a Day This Is (solo) *The Worzel Walk (solo) Jon Pertwee and Friends (1980) *Yesterday (contains solo lines) *When I'm 64 (contains solo lines) Gallery myfairladywestend.jpg|My Fair Lady. funnyforumwestend.jpg|A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum. Pertweecostumier.jpg|'Costumier's Assistant' in I've Gotta Horse. childrensfavourites.jpg|'Childrens' Favourites' oliver1966.jpg|Oliver! wonderfulchildrenssongs.jpg|'Wonderful Childrens Songs' Pertweedoctor.jpg|'Jo Grant' and The Doctor in Doctor Who. whoisthedoctor.jpg|'Who is the Doctor?' noodledoodle.jpg|'I'm the Noodle Doodle Man' irene.jpg|'Irene' Pertweejock.jpg|'Jock' in The Water Babies. gummidgesings.jpg|'Worzel Gummidge Sings' pertweebeatles.jpg|'Jon Pertwee and Friends Sing The Beatles'. scroogemusicalsoundtrack.jpg|Scrooge. Pertwee, Jon